claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Galatea
Etymology ガラテア transliterates from "Galatea," from Greek Γαλάτεια (she who is milk-white). May allude to pureness. Compare to Deneve. In Greek-Roman mythology, "Galatea" can be the name of a sea-nymph in Homer's Iliad. Or the statue that Pygmalion fell in love with. Answering his prayers, a goddess brought the statue to life as Galatea. The moniker, "God-eyes," does not appear on Galatea's datasheet in Yoma War Record II.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. Used only once by Miria.Claymore 15, Scene 078, p. 24 Appears to be a "nun joke" alluding to Galatea's religious dress and locale. FUNimation anime pronounces name as ga-lah-TAY-uh. Appearance Elongated, heart-shaped face, with waist-long hair and fringe on forehead. Much taller than average. Personality Well-mannered, aristocratic bearing. Basically kind, as her treatment of Clare after the Witch's Maw—and her Sister Latea role—show. But Galatea's dialog can be witty. When Dietrich calls Galatea, "Galatea the Renegade"Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 15 (also "Traitor Galatea"), Galatea calls Dietrich 追跡者ディートリヒ''Claymore 17'', Shueisha editon, Scene 090, p. 15 (Tracker Dietrich),Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 15 追跡者 (stalker) also being Japanese for those who stalk others for sexual purposes, lampooning Dietrich's persistent stalking behavior.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 15 Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 185cm (6ft .83in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. *Yoma Power: A *Agile: B *Strength: B+ *Mental: A *Sensing: A+ *Leadership: B 'Class' Galatea is a Defensive Type warrior, her innate abilities being Wide Area Sensing and Alignment.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. 'Technique' Alignment ability enables Yoma Energy Alignment and Control.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. Galatea can manipulate Yoma Power in opponents, distorting their focus, changing the trajectories of their attacks. Technique that uses Wide Area Sensing is unknown. 'Evaluation' Organization notes ability to sense and identify Yoma Power auras from great distances. Acts as "Eye" of Organization. Can align Yoma Power. Yoma Power release rate unexcelled, despite being Defensive Type. Punished for reporting deaths of Clare and Jean.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Paburo Mission' First appears on Paburo Mission with Ermita in Paburo Mountains. Galatea remotely observes Paburo Hunt. Confirms all four members survive. Ermita warns Galatea: "Someday you may have to cross swords with them."Claymore 6, Scene 030, p. 83; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 'Zakol Mission' Limt orders Ermita to find Clare.Claymore, Scene 041, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Galatea is sent on Zakol Mission. 'Round I' In Zakol Mountains, Galatea locates Clare inside castle (Witch's Maw). Clare has been captured by Dauf.''Claymore 8, Scene 043, Claymore, p. 132; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round II' Using Yoma Energy Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Dauf drop Clare into her waiting arms. Galatea tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss their target. In a counterattack, Galatea cuts off Dauf's hand.Claymore 8, Scene 044, p. 137–156; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Riful appears and couches Dauf on circumventing Galatea's technique. During the combat, Riful says she needs the warriors to awaken, so they can join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North, inadvertently revealing Priscilla's existence.Claymore 8, Scene 045, p. 185–187; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 When Clare demands to know Priscilla's whereabouts, Riful promises to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her. Riful almost tricks Clare into awakening, but Galatea reverts her back.Claymore 9, Scene 046, p. 7–18; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 044, pp. 21–22;Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round III' Clare discovers Jean awakened into butterfly form. Clare tries repeating Galatea's technique to revert Jean to normal.Claymore 9, Scene 046, p. 30–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Upstairs, Galatea is exhausted, but Clare and Jean arrive. Galatea and Clare plan to distract Dauf, while Jean, using Drill Sword, bores through his throat. In the ensuing combat, Dauf slams Galatea and Clare together, then strikes down Jean, losing most his fingers.Claymore 9, Scene 046, p. 62; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Round IV' Clare asks Jean to get up and try once more. This time, Clare's Quick-sword prevents Dauf from slamming his arms together on the warriors.Claymore 9, Scene 048, pp. 88–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Jean bores through Dauf's throat. Riful stops Jean from beheading Dauf. Riful addresses Galatea and Clare: "You held me off and didn't break, despite my efforts." Then she rewards Galatea and Clare by giving back Jean.Claymore 9, Scene 049, pp. 95–113; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 One translation has Riful speaking to Dauf instead: "Someone like you who can accept me without breaking." Mistranslation repeated in English dub of anime. After Riful leaves, Galatea tries to return Clare to Organization, but Jean intervenes. Galatea gives up and says she will report Clare and Jean dead.Claymore 9, Scene 049, pp. 121–122; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 But later, Rafaela finds them. Rubel shocks Jean and Clare by pretending that Galatea was executed.Claymore 9, Scene 050, pp. 136–139; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Battle of the North' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Galatea confronts Limt over Task Force in Pieta.Claymore 11, Scene 061, p. 103–106 After the 7-year Timeskip, Audrey tells Clare that Galatea deserted the Organization.Claymore 13, Scene 072, p. 81 'Anime' In a desert, Rubel meets Galatea. He assigns her to Alfons Mission to observe the fighting.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 In Alfons, she meets Miria, Deneve and Helen, who are searching for Clare. Galatea points to the volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 Later, in Pieta church, when Rubel asks if Clare is still alive, Galatea falsely reports that Clare's Yoma aura is undetectable. Series ends for Galatea here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 'Controlled Awakening' As Northern Army approaches Organization Headquarters, identical twins in black uniforms—Alicia and Beth—confront army.Claymore 11, Scene 062, pp. 130–131 Galatea and Rubel watch Alicia awaken into winged form, while Beth appears to meditate. Galatea speculates that "They share...one mind...?"Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 144 Rubel reveals that Alicia and Beth have lost almost all individuality (almost no "self" or intellect), explaining how the twins were trained from infancy to be of one mind—in short, a 2-body Claymore warrior.Claymore 11, Scene 062, pp. 144–146 'Church of Rabona' In manga, Galatea deserts the Organization. Blinds herself to reduce Yoma Power aura. Joins Church of Rabona as nun, using fore-clipped version of her name—Sister Latea. 'Operation Rabona II' Limt assigns Clarice and Miata to find and Purge Galatea. 'Mystery' Sid, after helping Clarice and Miata escape guards, takes them to Galk's house. Galk says locals have disappeared and suspects a Yoma. Sid confirms that a woman of Galatea's description lives in town.Claymore 14, Scene 074, p. 21 Elsewhere, Galatea says farewell to orphans leaving church. And to Father Mohr. Clarice and Miata arrive as expected.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 23–25 'Complication' Galatea reveals she released Yoma Power, tricking Organization to send Purge team to Rabona. She hoped they would fight Agatha instead. But when Agatha appears as crab-like Awakened Being, Clarice and Miata ignore her and attack Galatea. 3-way fight develops as Galatea fights both them and Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 075, pp. 63–66 Galk leads counterattack—a diversion. Sid climb on Agatha and attacks human appendage. But tentacles ensnare him. Galatea throws Galk to block Miata, while Galatea frees Sid. She then throws Sid to Clarice.Claymore 14, Scene 076, pp. 55–59 When Miata does attack Agatha, tentacles ensnare Miata. Clarice runs away, only to reappear behind Agatha. Clarice escapes with Miata, critically wounded. Agatha defeats everyone. Holy City defenseless.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 124 'Surprise visitors' Clare and Ghosts show up.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 126–127 They immobilize Agatha by cutting off her legs. Agatha is forced to abandon her crab form and contracts into mummy, with tape-like tentacles. As the Ghosts whittle down this false body, Agatha escapes in her true human form. She takes Galatea hostage. But Clare, per Galatea's suggestion, uses Quick-sword to kill Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 078, pp. 34–37 Galatea offers to submit to execution. But Clarice and Miata desert Organization instead. Afterward, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–77 Miria puts Galatea in charge of Clarice and Miata. Later, Miria negotiates with Vincent in the cathedral, regarding Claymore status in the city.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 80 Later, Galatea speaks with Vincent about the Stigmata on Claymore warriors bodies. "That's the proof of us being half-human, half-Yoma. Because it shows that something resides in this body which should be avoided."Claymore 15, Scene 082, pp. 148–149 'Riful Hunt' Miria lets most of Ghosts leave for personal business.Claymore 15, Scene 082, pp. 151–155 Later, Galatea senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward. Miria suspects their target is Riful. Dietrich confirms her suspicions. With Alicia and Beth preoccupied with the Riful Hunt, the Organization's main defense is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 9–19 Miria sees her opportunity. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria wounds and paralyzes Tabitha. Then sets out alone for Organization Headquarters.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 128–134 When Tabitha regains consciousness, Galatea explains that Miria may kill humans for the first time. And that she did not want Tabitha involved.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 135–139 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attempt to destroy Organization, Awakened Beings and Yoma invade Rabona. Galatea, Tabitha, Clarice and Miata defend city with guards. Arrival of Ghosts finally defeats invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 10–24 Galatea suspects the Organization is behind invasion.Claymore 20, (Scene 108, p. 35 'Cocoon' Later, Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Rabona. While probing cocoon, Galatea realizes that releasing Clare means releasing Priscilla.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 50 'Return to Rabona' 'Empty city' After the Claymore Rebellion, the Ghosts return to free Clare before Cassandra's arrival. Inside the deserted city, they are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 'Emergence' The awakened form of the unknown Priscilla is half-emerged from the cocoon. Deneve confirms this is the Awakened that she saw in Lautrec.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 338–341 Miria now understands why Galatea had the city evacuated.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 342–343 Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 反逆 Hangyaku (Rebellion): Galatea—Ai Orikasa 5:04 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Paburo Mission Category:Zakol Mission Category:Alfons Mission Category:Church of Rabona Category:Operation Rabona II